Mecchen no Neko
by Alec Ikiiki
Summary: Kiana is visiting Japan for the first time. What happens when members of the local yakuza are harassing her. Chapter 3 UP It looks as if some new characters are up to something, and it doesn't seem good.
1. First Night Out

Genre:  General (I think)

Rating:  PG-13, for occasional language and probably for future scenes.

Disclaimer:  I don not own any RK characters.  It's as simple as that, although I wish Sanosuke and a few others were mine.  :: sighs ::  How sad, yare yare.  Well, of the characters in the story, Kiana, Hinode and Yokoshiro-san are my very own creations, so please do not take them.  Arigato gozaimasu.

AN:  I wanted to keep the same age of all the RK characters so, when you read this, do no try to figure out how it would fit into Watsuki-sama's main series.  If you do, there is a chance that a concussion can occur due to the over working of the brain.  I would know…  One more thing, I am still learning Japanese, so, if you notice any errors in the story, please inform me.

If I have it right, Mecchen no neko should roughly translate to Cat Girl, after reading, you may get the idea why the story is named this.

Gomen, if it's a bit long, remember, this is the first chapter.  Later chapters may be more of a suitable length.  Enjoy and R&R.  Arigato.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Mecchen no Neko~**

Chapter 1:  First Night Out

*~*     Pacific Ocean, Early Spring 1879     *~*

A girl of about seventeen slept peacefully as the ship rocked back and forth during that small storm.  A knocking occurred at her door.  She did not wake.

A small figure stepped into the room and tiptoed over to the sleeping occupant.  "Neko-san?  Neko-san…" the person whispered.  The one sleeping did not stir.  "Kiana-san…" the figure sat down on the bed and shook the resting resident.  "Wake up already."

"Eh?  Nani?  What is it Hinode-san?"  The girl who once was at peace in a world of dreams was suddenly up and made an effort to find her clothes in the dark.  "What happened?  Is something wrong?"  She asked with a bit of worry in her voice as she changed out of her nightclothes and struggled to button a light-blue short-sleeved shirt with sleep still clinging to her eyes.

Hinode turned on the light.  Her black hair shined a unique copper while her eyes were of violet.  She stood, covered in a blanket.  "It's nothing to get all worked up over, Neko-san."

Kiana winced at the sudden burst of light.  She stood in her newly buttoned shirt and her pajama bottoms.  "Then why did you wake me?  You know I hate to be disturbed when I sleep, especially at night."  She glared at the twenty year old before her.

The blanket dropped, showing that Hinode was already dressed in a nice kimono.  "It's six forty-five in the morning.  And there's something that I know you'll want to see.  Hurry and get your pants on.  I'll be outside your room waiting."  Hinode departed.

_'What is this about?'_ Kiana wondered as she fastened her pants and tied her shoes.  She secured her hair in a high ponytail, allowing her chin length bangs to fall, framing her face.  She left the room to follow Hinode.  "So, what's so important that you've to wake me this early in the morning?"  Kiana yawned, signaling that she was still somewhat asleep.

Both females took a flight of steps and walked through a few doors until they came to the top level of the ship.  Water puddles were spaced all over the deck due to the storm that finally desisted.  They stood by the railing, listening as the water crashed up against the metal sides, sending sprays of salty liquid high in the air.  Hinode pointed.  "Look."

Dead ahead, Kiana could make out the outline of a coast.  "I-it can't be.  We're already there?"  Her eyes grew with disbelief.  "I wouldn't have expected to arrive in Japan until another week or so."

Hinode placed a hand on Kiana's shoulder.  "Neko-san, technology's been advancing.  Of course we'd reach Japan a week earlier than expected."  She faced the people behind her.  "This will be quite an experience for you Neko-san.  I know you'll like Japan.  Are you excited?"  She turned around to face Kiana, but a man stood in her place.  "Eh?"

The man was about sixty to sixty-five years old.  He smiled, showing he had lost some teeth.  "Yes, I am quite excited to visit Japan.  Thank-you for asking."

Hinode smiled and backed away. _ 'There goes that girl again, disappearing without me knowing._'  She walked away and searched the ship's deck.  Kiana was nowhere to be found.  "She probably went back to bed."  Hinode sighed, retreating to her room as well.  "Might as well wake her and then pack my stuff up."

She came upon her friend's room and peered inside.  It was dark.  Hinode decided to turn on the light.  "NANI!"  The room was empty.  The bed was made, there were no clothes on the vanity, and nothing of Kiana's was anywhere to be seen.  It was completely cleaned out.  "Neko-san…Neko-san?"  Hinode began to fret.  "Oh, I hope nothing happened to her.  Of all times to rob someone, why now?"

"Who was robbed?"  Kiana questioned from behind, startling the woman.

Hinode was glad to see that Kiana was all right.  "I think you were."

Kiana shook her head.  "I already packed my stuff, it's all in your room."

Both walked to Hinode's room.  There were both of Kiana's suitcases stacked on the floor and one of Hinode's as well.  "I figured that once I was done, I could help you pack, considering that we'll now have less than half an hour until we reach shore."

"Make that less than fifteen minutes.  This ship cuts through water quicker than you'd believe."  Hinode turned to face Kiana.  "Now, Neko-san, remember, I still have to go to my uncle's place first and get things settled.  He's expecting us, but I want things to be ready before you arrive at his house."

Kiana nodded.  "I understand, I'm to find a hotel to stay in while you go to Yokoshiro-san's home and get things settled.  You're to then pick me up tomorrow around noon in front of that restaurant, the, umm… uh…" She snapped her fingers a few times trying to remember.

"Akabeko.  I'm to meet you at the Akabeko.  There should be a few hotels around there so you don't have to worry about going all over the city to find a place to stay and eat.  One more thing…" Hinode sat down on the floor with Kiana.

"Hai…"

Hinode grabbed one of her smaller suitcases and pulled out something black and dark blue.  "Since you are new to Japan, keep this on you at all times.  You never know what may happen."

The brunet took the eleven-inch object in both of her hands.  Dark blue ribbons streamed from both sides of it.  "Eh?"  She placed her hand on one end, feeling the grooves engraved on the object, it consisted of a tiger and a dragon.  She pulled on it.  A shiny metal could be seen.  It slid out further.  "Hinode, can Tokyo be so bad that I'll need to carry a dagger around with me for protection?"

"Ainiku, hai…" Hinode turned her face away.  "You never know what to expect in an unfamiliar country, so it's best to always have something handy."

Kiana's head fell and her thumb began to rub up and down on the hilt of the dagger.  "Arigato, for helping me like you are."  Her head rose with a large smile.  The dagger and scabbard came up before her face and she sheathed the dangerous object.  "I'll keep this on me at all times."  Kiana stuck it in her belt, hiding it under the shirt.  If need be, all she would have to do was reach her right hand behind her back and grab the hilt.

"I know that your speed, flexibility and senses are extremely useful when it comes to protecting yourself, but this is to assure that you are better off."

"Ariga…"

A loud whistle sounded.  Hinode stood and worked to pack the rest of her belongings.  "We're near the shore, get your things and take them outside, it'll be a lot easier for both of us if we're one of the first off the ship."

"Arigato."  Kiana grabbed her suitcases and left the room ready to walk to the upper deck.

"Neko-san…"

"Hai."

Hinode ran to the brunet with a small object clenched in her hand.  "You forgot this."

"NANI!  I can't believe I almost forgot my mo…"

Hinode threw her hand onto Kiana's mouth.  She began to whisper, "Yes, you forgot your money, but you don't want to make a scene, if you do, someone will try to take it.  Never trust a stranger on any ship.  Got that?"

Kiana nodded, taking what was hers and left.

Hinode sighed and returned to her room. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Ah, Yahiko, hurry up and get over."  Kaoru screamed.

The eleven-year-old boy stayed put.  "Why should I, busu?"  He picked up the comic he was reading earlier.  "You don't even know how to teach." he murmured to himself.

A shinai slammed down on his head, causing two extremely large lumps to form.  "ITAI!"  Yahiko whined.  "There was no need for that."

A fuming Kaoru stood high above him.  "How many times have I told you to quit calling me busu!" she screamed in his ear.

Yahiko stood and ran.  He suddenly stopped and bent over patting his butt.  "Busu, busu.  HAH!"  He darted off again.

"Warugaki!"  She ran after the young boy.

"Oro…" Kenshin sighed.

Sano walked through the gate of the dojo.  "Ah, the tanuki and little turd are at it again."

"Aa..." Kenshin answered.  He turned to face the dojo but an angry girl blocked his view.  "Kaoru-dono?"

She began to tightly grip the shinai she had in her hand.  "I have an incompetent runt on my hands, a hungry fool at the door and a slacking laundry washer…"

"Oi, Jou-chan," Sano began,  "I was wondering if I could borrow a few bits of extra money.  I need to pay off my tabs."

Kaoru found a bucket that no longer had laundry in it and strategically threw it to collide with Sano's face.  "OUT!"

"Hai."

Sano walked out.  _'She seems to be more aggravated than usual.  I wonder why.  Yare yare…_' He walked away from the home, hearing Yahiko and Kaoru fighting again with an occasional crash of something and an 'oro'.  "Where am I off to now?"  He thought.  "Ah, Tsunan."  The ex-gangster made his way to his good friends house.

~*~*~*~*~

Once Hinode and Kiana had got off the ship, they packed their belongings into a carriage and rode to the train station.  From there, they traveled to Tokyo.

"I'll be off now, take care, Neko-san, and remember what I said.  Hinode stepped into the carriage.  She looked out one of the windows.  "Tomorrow at noon…"

Kiana sighed.  "I know, tomorrow at noon at the Akabeko.  I'll be there."

"Do you still have it?"

Kiana reached behind her and felt the cold material of the dagger's sheath.  "Hai."

"Be careful and stay out of trouble.  And one more thing…" Hinode said, grabbing the attention of an impatient teen, "If something happens, don't hurt anyone too badly, okay?"

"Hai…hurry and go already, Yokoshiro-san is waiting for his niece to show up.  Besides, my brain is becoming a bit strained because of your constant chatter.  You're incessantly warning me about this, telling me about that, watch out for strangers and so on.  It becomes a bit vexing being stuck on a train and then a carriage having to hear all of that for hours on end.  Now, all I want to do is check Tokyo out."

Hinode was the one to sigh.  "Fine, I'll leave to my uncle's now.  Tomorrow at noon, ja ne."

"There you go again, ja…" Kiana watched as the carriage pulled away.  "About time…" She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her head.  Her walk to the center of the city commenced.

Not even ten minutes passed by when a rumbling sound came from Kiana's stomach.  "Gah, I'm famished.  I haven't eaten lunch because of sleep on the train or Hinode-san's constant warnings."  She picked up her pace and ran.

"Are you lost?"  A woman asked.

An extremely perplexed teen stood in the middle of the street, looking at all the signs around her.  "H-hai."  She made eye contact.  "I'm looking for the Akabeko.  Do you know where it is?"

The elderly female nodded.  "You keep going the way you were, turn at the second right street and you will find the Akabeko on your left."

Kiana bowed.  "Arigato."  She ran off in the direction she was headed in.  Once reaching her destination, she entered the small restaurant to find that it was not as small as she had first thought.  She took a seat in an empty booth, taking off her shoes and placing her bag on the inside of the seating area so nobody could steal it.

"Konbanha, I am Tae, may I get you something?"

Kiana thought for a few moments.  "I'll have some Teriyaki and some green tea to drink."

Tae nodded and turned to a small girl.  "Tsubame-chan, please get some tea for our guest."

"Hai."  The young girl ran off and soon returned to Kiana with the tea and a smile.  "Here you go."

"Arigato."  She took the tea with both hands and sipped it.  "Excuse me, may I have your name?"

"Tsubame." The adolescent bowed and left at the sudden demand for more water.

Kiana received her Teriyaki and delightfully ate it, enjoying every morsel.  "Oh, this is so good.  I haven't had a meal like this for awhile."

Tae smiled.  "I'm glad that you like it."

Kiana stood up.

"Are you leaving?"  Tsubame asked.  She received a nod and a handful of money.

"Keep the extra change.  The meal was splendid."

"Ah, hai!"  Tsubame scampered to Tae.

Kiana donned her shoes and picked up her bag, ready to leave.  "Um, Tae-san?"

"Hai."

"I was wondering if you could tell me where a decent hotel is around here."

Tae looked at Tsubame who then nodded.

The young girl stepped up to Kiana.  "I'll take you to one."

Tsubame led the older female out of the restaurant and down the street.  "If you don't mind me asking…"

Kiana looked upon the shy face next to her.  "Go ahead."

Tsubame shook her head.  "Never mind."

Kiana had a feeling what the girl was going to ask.  "Most people call me Neko and I'm from Oregon.  It's located in the United States."

"Oh?"

"The U.S. is part of America."

There was silence for a few minutes, until Tsubame decided to take a risk and break it.  "What are you doing here?"

"I came with a friend.  She visits her uncle a few times every year and decided to bring me along this time."

"Ah, I see, " Tsubame nodded.  "We're here."

"Eh?"

"The hotel."

Kiana looked at the building.  It seemed to be a quaint and comfortable place.  "Oh yeah, arigato.  It was kind of you to bring me here."  She was surprised to be at a hotel so soon; she turned around and found that the Akabeko was not far.

"It was nothing."

"Yes it was.  I was pure kindness on your behalf and for that I truly thank you."

Tsubame blushed.  "Really, it was nothing, demo… arigato."

A grin spread across Kiana's face.  "Since I'll be staying here tonight, I can guarantee that you'll see me later on.  Ja."  She began to walk into the building.

"Ja ne, Neko-san."  Tsubame waved and ran back to the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~

The day began to wane.  The stars slowly emerged from the sun set sky.  "Ah, Tokyo is so beautiful."  Kiana said to no one in particular.  She stood on a bridge over a river, leaning on the railing.  She took in a deep breath of fresh air.  "How wonderful."  A sound came from her abdomen.  "Dag nabbit.  Why can't you ever shut up?" She cursed the appetite that she had.  "Why am I always hungry?  Well, I might as well satisfy you, Teriyaki sounds good again with inari and…" she licked her lips, "inarizushi."  She jogged down the road to the restaurant she was sure to become extremely familiar with.

"Ah, arigato once again, Tae-san."

Tae smiled.  "No, arigato."  She turned away as another customer chimed for something to drink.

"Oyasumi nasai, Neko-san." Tsubame called.

Kiana stopped and looked at the girl.  "Oyasumi, Tsubame-chan.  I'm sure to be back tomorrow morning."  She left the restaurant, noting that it was nearly black outside.

She reached the hotel.  _'It's still too early in the night, I'm gonna go for a walk over that bridge.'_  Kiana placed her hands in her pockets, turned around and eventually strolled out of the square.  Before realizing where she was, Kiana stood on the wooden bridge over the river.  

She looked up to the stars above.  "Beautiful, I don't see these constellations like I do back home, none the less have a chance to look up at the night sky."  She leaned up against the railing, her back to the water, gazing at everything above her.

A group of men came upon the overpass.  They appeared to be drunk.  Kiana noticed this and decided to walk away from them, in case there would be any trouble.  Before she was able to get off the bridge, five men stepped away from the trees and in front of her.

"Ah, what little bird do we have here, all by her lonesome self?"  One man commented as Kiana stepped back.

"Why don't you come with us?"  One attempted to grab her but she easily moved out of his reach.

"Iie."

"What the hell did you just say!"  Another yelled at her.  He had a scar that ran over his left eye.

Kiana narrowed her eyes.  "What makes you think I'll voluntarily go where ever you drunk buffoons want me to go?  I wish to have nothing to do with you."  She took another step back.

From behind, a hand grabbed Kiana's left arm.  "Where do you think you're going after saying such lies?"  The man turned her around to face him, moving his face just inches from hers.  She could smell the sake on his breath.  "Heh, you're not going anywhere, my little swan."

Eleven men had surrounded Kiana.  "Let go of me!" she screamed.  They did not release her.  She glared at her captor.  He turned her around, forcing her back towards his front.  "I said let…"

A hand made contact with Kiana's face, leaving a red mark.  "You have no right to tell us what to do."

Once taking a look at the clothing the men wore Kiana instantly knew that they were members of the local yakuza.  _'So these were the kind of people Hinode-san was warning me about?'_  Without hesitation, she reached behind her back with her free right hand and with a flick and twist of her wrist, her dagger flew upwards, slicing her captors face.  The man released her, bringing both hands to a bleeding cheek

"Subeta!"  He yelled.

Kiana sheathed the dagger and turned to run, forgetting that there were six men behind her.  She was grabbed by the collar by a husky looking guy.  He had grey hair and a patch over his right eye.  He lifted her off the ground.

"Tasun, don't hurt her yet."  The bleeding man walked to her, apparently, he was the leader of this small group.  "You'll pay for what you did."

"What do you wish for me to do, sir?"  The husky man asked, turning to face the leader.

Kiana gave a small snarl and stared angrily at her captor as he made eye contact with her.  She spit into his good eye.  At that moment, he threw her towards the bridge's edge.

Instinctively, Kiana twisted her body around to land on her hands and feet, only breaking two pieces of wood that held the rail.  She peered at the water far below and then back at the eleven advancing men.  They had just pulled out what appeared to be bokken, but were actually hidden swords.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ah, that was great."  Sano sighed.  He walked around a corner with a jug in hand.  "My tabs are paid, I had a great meal, I had a splendid time winning some money gambling and now I have a full jug of sake.  Nothing could ruin this."  He raised the jug to his mouth to take his first sip from it.

A crash sounded ahead of him.  "Eh?"  He removed the sake from his mouth and corked it.  Sano ran towards the sound.  Ahead, on a bridge, appeared to be a group of men surrounding someone that seemed to not be having the luckiest night of their life.  He decided to help the unknown person.

Sano set the sake near a tree so it would not get broken and made his way to the troublemakers.  "Great, all I need is a fight with the yakuza.  This should promise to be interesting."

All of the men pulled out some hidden swords.  Sano slowly ran to the group.  "Oi, you know it's not nice to play with sharp objects, you could hurt someone."  He looked at them all with a small smirk.

A few of the men turned to him.  "Mind your own business, she's ours."

'_She?'  _Sano thought.  "Well, you do know I'll have to stop you considering that it's a woman that you're about to hurt."

"Ursai!"  A bald man screamed.  He and a few others sprinted towards the young fighter.  They slightly wobbled as they ran.

Like water, Sano smoothly moved between the men, dodging the blades.  He then attacked, knocking all four unconscious.  He turned to the remaining members.  _'They must be drunk to be so pathetically weak.'_

The man that appeared to be the leader held up his sword and swung down.

Sano was too late to do anything.  He watched in horror of what he thought had happened.

The blade made contact with something, but not human flesh.  Wood chipped away as the blade raised.

Everyone stood wide-eyed.  On top of the railing crouched the girl.

The blade swung around again but did not hit anything.

The girl had jumped up over the men's heads, landing on her feet and one hand.  Her head did not move as she stood.  The remaining members of the yakuza attempted to attack her but she bent over and kicked at one man, sending him spiraling to the ground.  Another advanced upon her; she jumped up, twisting her body in mid-air and kicked out.  That sent the katana flying out of his hand.  She dodged a punch and kneed him.

Sano moved in.  Two of the remaining five noticed him and tried to strike him down but did not succeed.  They ended up unconscious on the floor of the bridge.

The last three surrounded the girl; her back was again to the railing.  She jumped up on it and ran past Sano.

"Nani?" He was surprised at this.  _'Perfect balance.' _ Sano watched as she ran the full length of the bridge rail.

"Stop her!" the leader cried out.  Blood was caked on his face and clothes.

"Heh, not while I'm here."  Sano whispered to himself, running straight at the men.  They swung their blades but missed.  "You guys are drunk if you can't swing a katana properly."  With a few hits the men lay face first on the wood paneling the bridge.  The huskier one took a little more work, but Sano had no problem.  "Now, I need to catch that girl to see if she's hurt."  Sano ran in the direction the female took off in.  He saw her retreating back and ran to catch up. 

She slowed down and stood still, seeming to be out of energy.  Sano took his running to a walk.  He placed a hand on her shoulder when he reached her.  

Immediately thinking that a member of the yakuza was going to try and restrain her again, the girl swung her dagger in a swift motion, but the hand that held the weapon was suddenly clutched in the man's grasp.  Still unaware as to whom it was, she swung her body around, swiping at the male with her left hand and head butted him.  Her arm was released and she darted off, returning the dagger to its scabbard.

Sano stood in shock at what occurred.  He raised a hand to his right cheek and felt a thick oozy substance escape from two gashes.

"Matte!"  Once again he attempted to chase down the unknown person.  But this time, she did not slow down, instead, her speed increased.  Then, the girl abruptly leaped to the side.  Sano followed her to the grove of trees but had to immediately stop.  "Nani?  She disappeared."  There was not a single sign as to where the female had gone.

Sano pondered about what had happened but shook his head, deciding not to strain his brain too much.  He returned to the tree his sake lay under.  "Well, they won't be waking for awhile."  He looked at the yakuza and walked off, lifting his hand to his cheek every so often to wipe away the blood that trickled down the side of his face.  "I wonder who she was…"

~*~*~*~*~

Kiana crouched in a branch of an oak tree, intently watching the retreating back.  She cautiously waited; making sure that nobody from the yakuza went searching for her. _'Hopefully, they won't remember any of this tomorrow.'_  

When there was no sign of a living being coming her way, Kiana hopped out of the tree, landing, without a sound, on her hands and feet.  "Now, to get back to safety."   She sprinted the last few blocks back to the hotel that she was currently residing in.   From time to time, she would look down at her left hand, noticing the dried blood that streaked her index and middle finger.

~ To Be Continued ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~ Japanese ~**

Ainiku – Unfortunately, Sorry but…

Arigato gozaimasu – Thank you very much

Bokken – Wooden sword

Busu – Ugly woman 

Hai – Yes

Iie – No 

Inari – flavored boiled rice 

Inarizushi – sushi in fried tofu

Itai – Ouch

Ja ne – Later, See you later 

Jou-chan – Little Missy (What Sano calls Kaoru)

Konbanha – Good evening

Matte – Wait!  Stop!

Mecchen no Neko – Cat girl

Nani – What?

Oi – Hey (male)

Oro – What Kenshin says when something happens.  Eh?  Huh?  What?

Oyasumi nasai – Good night

Shinai – Bamboo sword

Subeta – Bitch

Tanuki – Raccoon dog

Ursai – Shut up

Warugaki – Brat

Yakuza – Japanese Mafia

Yare yare – Oh well…

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  Now is that time to click 'go' for that 'Submit Review' in the drop down box below.  Please tell me what you think.  If you liked it, great, if not, tell me why and I will try to make it better.  Aside from that, Arigato.


	2. Akabeko

Disclaimer:  I do not own anyone from Rurouni Kenshin.  :: pouts ::  Sad, I know.  The only characters in this story that I do own are Kiana, Hinode and Yokoshiro-san.  Please do not take them.

AN:  As I said before, I am still working on my Japanese, so please tell me if I have messed up.  Arigato.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~ Mecchen no Neko ~**

Chapter 2:  Akabeko

Kaoru's eyelids slowly fluttered open.  She crawled out of bed and opened the rice paper door, allowing the sunlight to pour into her room.  "Oh, ohayo, Kenshin."

The ex-samurai halted before the sleepy woman.  He held a bucket of fresh water.  "Ohayo nasai, Kaoru-dono.  Did you have a good night's rest?" he asked with a smile.

Kaoru leaned against the door paneling and allowed the sun to warm her bare feet.  "Hai."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm." Kaoru thought about the question for a few moments.  "Beef hot-pot."

"YOSHI!" Yahiko yelled with delight.  He had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  "We're going to the Akabeko!"

Kenshin caught the hyper boy by his collar.  "Are you sure, Kaoru-dono?  We don't have much money, that we don't."

The raven-haired female turned and walked to a chest in her room.  Kenshin and Yahiko peered inside, seeing Kaoru digging through an assortment of things.  She pulled out a small bag and returned to the others.

"What is it?"  Questioned a most curious Yahiko.

Kaoru emptied not even a fifth of the content.

"Oi, busu, where'd ya get all the dough?"

Kaoru placed the money back in the bag.  "This is part of what I've earned teaching at the other dojo.  I always save a little bit of what I make."  She grinned in Kenshin's direction.  "Now let me get dressed."  She hit Yahiko on the head.  "That's for calling me busu."

Kenshin clamped the lad's mouth shut so he would not say anything crude.  "Hai, Kaoru-dono."  He closed the paper door and pulled Yahiko away.

The boy was suddenly released.  He spun on his heal, steadied himself and then faced the red haired male.  "Oi, Kenshin, what was that all about?"  

The twenty-eight year old smirked.  "Kaoru-dono is being nice to us by buying breakfast with money she's been saving."  He took the bucket of water into the house.

"Ah, did someone say breakfast?  I'm starvin'."  Sano walked passed the gate and into the cleared dojo court.  "Where we goin'?"

Yahiko ran past him.  "Akabeko!"

Within a few minutes time, Kenshin walked out of the house.  "Ohayo nasai, Sano."

"Ohayo, why's the runt so hyper?"  The fighter pointed over his shoulder with a thumb but received a shrug.  He watched Yahiko run around in circles waving his shinai.

Kaoru stepped out of her room, dressed in her usual yellow and red kimono with the green striped obi.  "Are we re… Sano, what are you doing here?"  She trotted over to him.  "What happened to your face?"

Yahiko suddenly skidded to a complete stop before the fighter.  Both he and Kenshin examined the two claw-like marks on Sano's right cheek.  Yahiko couldn't help but laugh.  "What happened?  A neko get ya?"  A fist smashed into the boy's head.

Kaoru stood in front of the ex-gangster.  "Sano?"

"Daijoubu, it's nothing.  Now, when are we gonna eat?"

A sigh escaped Kaoru's mouth.  "Fine, let's go."

"Oi, Jou-chan, I was going for that piece." Sano growled.  He attempted to beat the female to the next piece of meat, but came up short.  He glared at Kaoru.  She had a perplexed look set on her face.  Sano turned his gaze to Yahiko, who was enjoying the meat he had beaten both the dojo assistant master and ex-gangster to.  "Kisama."  Sano cursed.  He popped Yahiko on the head again.

"Itai!  Chikuso, Sano, that hurt."

"You never answered me."  Kaoru stated.

Sano looked her way while giving Yahiko another pounding.  "What'd ya mean?"

"Those scratches.  What happened?"

Sano shrugged, "Nothing really, I got in a fight and this happened to be the end result."

Kaoru moved toward him.  "Come on, tell me what really happened, what caused them?"

Sano backed away, lifting his head out of the girl's reach.  "Uh, no.  There's no need to worry."

"The marks appear too crude to be from a knife or hidden blade, that they do."  Kenshin declared, taking a sip of some tea.  Everyone looked in his direction.

Sano was not ready to tell them that a female had done this to him.  "Why don't we just keep eating?"

He reached for another piece of meat, but Kaoru snagged it before him.  She narrowed her eyes.  "You won't get this until you tell me what happened."

"Tell us, " Yahiko added, "It's strange that you were scratched like that during a normal fight."

A small sake bottle shattered near Kaoru, startling her.  She and the others turned their attention to where the bottle came from.

"Oi, it's the subeta from last night."  A black-haired man yelled.  He seemed to have a small limp in one of his legs.

Another man with a scar on his left eye stood up.  "What are ya talking about?"

Tae and Tsubame walked over to the Kenshin-gumi to see what was going on.  _'Neko-san._'  Tsubame thought.

The one that was somewhat limp pointed to a girl in a booth across from them.  She was in her late teens.  She wore western styled clothing and had light brown hair.  "Boss, it's her."

Another male stood up to look at the female the other two were making a fuss over.  A snarl moved over his lips.  He reached up to his face where five gashes lay.  He made his way to her.

About another four men stood up, throwing their sake bottles, which shattered near some people.

Yahiko got to his feet and held his shinai, ready to give the men a piece of his mind for causing trouble in the restaurant, especially when they were drunk.  "Oi!"

Sano rose, grabbing Yahiko and tossing him to the side.  _'I thought I knew these men, I fought them last night trying to help that girl out.'_

"Oomph," Yahiko sounded once landing on his back next to Kaoru.  Tsubame helped him up.  "Damn you Sano." He rubbed his shoulder.

The men surrounded the booth that Kiana sat in.  The leader stepped forward.  "Ah, so the subeta decided to show herself in the middle of day.  Your little tricks and stunts won't work in such a closed off place."

_'Chikuso, I was hoping they were too drunk to remember.'_  Kiana thought.  She became aware of the fact that the leader was now reaching for her.

She was about to draw her dagger when one of the men was pushed into the leader.  He turned around and came nose to nose with a tall young male with brown spiky hair.  "You have no business here, move on."  He looked back to the girl but she was gone.

Kiana ran out of the restaurant.

Sano was about to punch the leader of the yakuza, but he was pushed out of the way by the other six.

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko followed Sano out of the building.

Tae, Tsubame and a few other people stepped out side to see that Kiana was completely surrounded by the yakuza.

"Neko-san…" Tsubame muttered.

Yahiko heard this.  "You know her?"  He was given a nod.  "How?"

"She came in yesterday about four and then later last night.  She's from America." Tsubame answered.

A husky man charged at the girl.

"NEKO-SAN!"  Tsubame screamed, covering her mouth afterwards.

Kiana stood where she was, not moving an inch, her eyes narrowed, there was a blur and at that moment she was gone.

Kenshin and Sano had ran out into the street to protect her but immediately stopped about four yards away from the heavily built charging man, having no idea where she went.

"What was that?  How'd she…" Yahiko searched the area with his eyes but found nothing.  "Where'd she go?"

Sano looked at the man that had charged.  He appeared to be at a complete loss.

The husky man then fell down groaning.  On the other side of him was Kiana.  "Keh," she spat, "you tried to restrain me before and now you were coming at me like a charging bull.  What idiotic idea was running through that dense skull of yours?"

The remaining six made their way to Kiana, bringing out their hidden swords.

Sano and Kenshin were still in shock.  They were trying to contemplate the actions of the female that had caused the unconsciousness of a fully-grown man.  _'Exactly what did she do to him?'  _Kenshin thought. _ 'I didn't see her use a weapon.'_

Kiana knew that she could handle one sword that was being used against her, but she was at a disadvantage when it was six.  She ran towards the leader.  _'If what I hope works, then all I need to do is take him out.'_

"So you're coming for me, eh?"  He thrust his sword forward.

Kiana jumped up before the weapon could reach her.  She soared over the yakuza leader's head and landed.  With out a moment to spare she did a back flip.  The brunette stood upright behind him, turned around and kicked out.  A full blow to the head sent the man to the ground.  Unfortunately, it did not go how Kiana expected it to; the remaining yakuza members came upon her although their leader was down.

She was backed up to a wall and there was part of a roof over her head.  Now not a single one of her acrobatic stunts would work.  Kiana crouched down and was ready to pull out her dagger and run towards the advancing men, but a white flash appeared before her eyes.  There were a few grey streaks and then the sounds of fists smashing into flesh.  The clanging of metal sounded ahead of her.

As quickly as the blur appeared it vanished.  Kiana then saw the kanji for 'Aku' on a white background.  Two red pieces of cloth swirled about in the wind that had just picked up.  She peered around the object that was obscuring her line of sight.  Surprise was etched on Kiana's face.  All the members of the yakuza that had been after her were lying on the ground.  "Are they dead?"  She whispered.

"No, only out cold."   Sano said, looking down at the girl peering around his right side.

Kiana looked up at the spiky haired man with 'Aku' on his back.  She stood, coming to be about two inches shorter than him.  She still had her right hand on her dagger.  Another man with red hair, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and a sword stepped over the bodies and walked to Kiana.  He was about six inches shorter than her.  "Daijoubu?"

Kiana stepped away from the two men and dashed to the side.  She slid on her feet out of their reach.  Both of her hands fell to her side as she stood up straight.  She did not know either man so did not entirely trust them.

"Wow, she's quick." Yahiko said.

"Who are you and why were you after me last night?"  Kiana directed her question at Sano. 

Sano looked at the light haired girl.  "What do you mean?  I wasn't after you."  He began to walk towards Kiana but stopped short.

Kiana was ready to move around the spiky haired man, but stayed put when he no longer advanced.   "Then tell me what you were trying to do to me.  I don't give people that mark when I feel like it."

Sano raised his hand to his cheek.

Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame and Tae gasped.

_'So she's the one that did that to him…' _Kaoru thought.

"Can't a man help someone without being accused of anything?  After the fight, I wanted to know if you were alright."  Sano's hand dropped to his side.  He noticed that the girl had a scowl on her face.  "You are as arrogant as I thought."

Kiana's eyes widened in shock.  "Now what do you mean by that?" she demanded.

Sano shook his head.  "After fighting those men that were harassing you, I wanted to see if you were alright.  When I went to see how you were doing, you attack me with your dagger and when you couldn't do that, you mark me with these gashes.  Oh, and they didn't stop bleeding until the late hours of the morning."  He placed both hands in his pockets.  "But, I'm at fault as well, I should've realized that you would have reacted that way when you never recognized me as someone that I was actually trying to help."

Kiana loosened up a little.  "My apologies for not recognizing you as a friend.  But you should consider yourself lucky.  You're the first to get away with only two marks.  I don't go out of my way to actually 'claw' an attacker.  But when I do, they tend to end up with four or five marks."

Sano let out a breath and watched the female that stood nine feet away from him retreat to the shade of the Akabeko.

Kaoru stared at the taller female.

Kenshin realized that he still held his sakabatou and decided to sheath it.  "What were you doing last night that caused you to get into that situation?"  He asked, now standing beside Kaoru.

Kiana faced the direction the short man was in.  "All I did was go for a walk to later enjoy the star filled night sky.  Is that a crime?"

"Iie, " Kenshin answered.

"I apologize for making any assumptions as to who you were."  Kiana's eyes shifted over to Sano.  "I should've realized at an earlier point in time that you weren't with the yakuza.  Your clothing clearly distinguishes the difference."  She lowered her eyes to avoid any eye contact.  

He moved towards the restaurant and stopped before the entrance.  "I shouldn't have startled you like I did, so don't worry about it.  Besides, what was that that you did?"

"Huh?"

"Those stunts that you pulled, like those kicks and flips and stuff."  He paused for a moment and then continued.  "I'm also wondering, how were you able to keep your balance so well while running on the bridge railing?"

"Yeah, and how are you able to move so quickly?"  Yahiko added, standing in front of Kiana.

She chuckled, stepping to the side.

"You seem to be really flexible and stronger than you appear to be.  Is that why you're called Neko-san?"  Tsubame asked, once gathering her courage.

"Ah, plus even more, Tsubame-chan."  Kiana smiled.  "I've had certain reasons needing to practice."  Her smile was replaced with a frown as thoughts crossed her mind.

"Neko-san?"  Kenshin thought about the similarities between Kiana and a cat.  "Well, from what I've heard and seen of your flexibility, reflexes and I guess part of your personality, the name seems to suit you.  You can be comparable to a neko."

Kiana grinned.

The police arrived at the scene a few minutes later.  "I take it that these men have been causing a disturbance?"

Tae nodded and watched the arresting of the yakuza.  "Well, that's that.  Hopefully everyone can now calm down after all this commotion and enjoy the rest of their meals."  She said, walking past Kiana to enter the small restaurant.  "It's still too early for a fight."

Kenshin agreed.  The sun was not past the point in the sky for it to even be nine-thirty.

The crowd of people that did bother to go outside returned to the booths in the restaurant.

A carriage pulled up.  A female of about twenty, with long, flowing, black-copper hair stepped out.  She noticed that the police crawled all over the area.  Her head dropped.  "Neko-san…" she growled.

Kiana had been making her way through the Akabeko entrance to continue her meal but immediately stopped.  _'Che, she's here too early.' _ Kiana did an about-face and smiled.  "Hinode-san.  What an unexpected surprise."  She walked a few feet away from the building.  "You weren't supposed to be here until noon."  She continued to smile with both hands clasped behind her back.

The Kenshin-gumi had not quite yet entered the restaurant.  They turned around and watched this sudden facade take place with surprise.

"Who's she?"  Kaoru asked.

Yahiko cocked his head.  "Is she related to Megumi?"

"I don't know, but she does look similar to the megitsune."  Sano watched everything that happened between Kiana and Hinode.

"Neko-san, I know perfectly well that something has happened and that you were involved, now tell me what did happen, and don't try to hide anything from me."  Hinode barked.  The wind wrinkled her kimono and blew her hair in her face.

Kiana walked to the carriage.  "Fine.  All that has occurred was the end of a small fight that begun last night."

"NANI!"  Anger filled Hinode's eyes.  "I thought I told you on the train to avoid all fights if possible."  She became hysterical.

Sano laughed.  "She even seems to have the kistune's personality too.  What do you think, Kenshin?"

Kenshin tried to perceive as many of the female's features as he could.  "I must agree that she does look similar to Megumi-dono, that I do, and she seems to almost act like her too."

Kaoru chuckled.

"I would have, Nee-san, if I could."  A serious face replaced Kiana's smile.  "But how do you expect me to avoid a fight when there's about eleven men trying to attack and take advantage of you?"

Hinode fell silent and closed her eyes.  "Gomen nasai.  I thought you were being your regular self…"

"I expended all of my extra energy trying to ignore you on the train and coach."  Kiana let loose an exasperated sigh.  "It got so boring during those hours listening to you ranting about all the trouble that I could possibly get into."  She turned around to walk away.  "I had no energy left to need a fight.  Trust me, I'm exhausted right now."

Hinode briskly reached out and grabbed her friend's arm.  "Now where do you think you're going?  We need to get your things and go to my uncle's house."  She pulled Kiana towards the black buggie.

Kiana sighed and squirmed out of the woman's grasp.  "Yamete… there's something I need to finish first." She ran into the Akabeko.  "Tae-san… " Kiana handed the older woman some money.  "This is for the meal."

Tae nodded.  "Arigatou for actually paying before you leave."  She looked over to Sano, standing in the doorframe.

"Eh?" Kiana looked over to the slightly older man.  "I'm not even going to ask."  She walked towards the Kenshin-gumi.  Everyone was surrounding the only opening to the front of the restaurant.  "Gomen nasai…"

The group shared a moment of astonishment.  They were not expecting a sudden outburst of apology after everything was over with.

"My actions were inappropriate after the fight.  Arigato, for helping me although you had no reason to."  She focused her attention on Sano and then lowered her eyes, "Please forgive me… if I had known I never would have done what I did."

Sano felt something different about the younger teen before him.  She did not have the fighting spirit like earlier.  Her words and tone were smooth with regret, not like earlier when they were at first coarse with anger.  He noticed the sadness that now filled her emerald eyes.  "Don't think anything of it, I'm glad that I was able to help.  Trust me, I'll be able to remember this event.  There's no possible way I'll be able to forget."  Sano's hand was raised to his cheek and then slid down to his neck that he began to rub.

Both laughed at the little joke.  "If this didn't happen, I wish we could have met under different circumstances.  I believe that you're really not who you appear to be."  Kiana bowed and made ready to return to the coach, but stopped.  "I'm just curious, but what is your name and who are they?"  She pointed to Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru.

"I'm Sagara Sanosuke, this here is Himura Kenshin," he placed a hand on the ex-samurai's shoulder, "this is Kamiya Kaoru and this…"

"I'm Myojin Yahiko, Tokyo's Samurai."

Kiana laughed.  "It was nice meeting all of you.  I may return to this area in the next couple of days."  The light-haired brunette walked out of the Akabeko and paused.  The wind that had been blowing had suddenly died down.  Kiana turned around.  "If I figure correctly, you may be wondering who I am."  She received a few nods.  "My name is Kiana Enderson, but as I'm sure you've heard, most people call me Neko."

_'En…der…son…' _Sano played with the name in his mind for a moment.

A sigh came far from her right.  "I must be leaving now.  It was a pleasure meeting you and your friends.  Ja."  She ran to Hinode, who was waiting patiently in the carriage.  After a moments time, it rolled down the road.

The Kenshin-gumi watched it disappear before returning to the restaurant to finish their meal.

Kaoru, Yahiko and Kenshin had their questions answered.

~To Be Continued~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Japanese~**

Aa – Informal use of yes

Aku – Evil, Bad, Wicked

Che – Shit!

Chikuso – Damn it!

Daijoubu – I'm fine, Are you okay?

Kenshin-gumi – Kenshin Family (Mainly Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko)

Kisama – Bastard

Kitsune – Fox

Megitsune – Fox Lady

Ohayo nasai – Good morning

Obi – sash that ties around a kimono

Sakabatou – Reverse blade sword

Yoshi – Alright!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  There's chapter two.  It's shorter than the first and I hope you enjoyed it.

::  wanders off to grab a quick something to eat ::  All this talk about food and a restaurant has left me hungry.  Oh, and please review.  It will seriously help.


	3. Yokoshiro Estate

Disclaimer:  :: swoons at the thought of some of the RK men ::  Bishie… oh, gomen, well to get it out of the way, I do not own the RK series, the manga or… :: cries at the sad thought ::  the… the… the characters.  DEMO!  I do own the characters Kiana, Hinode and Yokoshiro-san, so do not take them what so ever.  Okay, I do admit, I don't own the names, but the characters… THE CHARACTERS!  The personalities, the way they look and act, the characteristics of the characters, I do own.  The combination of everything that makes them up belongs only to me, no one else.  Okay?  Alright! Now let's get on with the fic.

AN:  Here's chapter three.  Enjoy and let me know what you think.  Ja.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Mecchen no Neko~**

Chapter 3:  Yokoshiro Estate

The black buggie turned onto a stone paved road.  After about five minutes, it stopped in front of a manor.

"We have arrived, ladies."  The coach driver said as he opened the door.

"Already?  It sure isn't that far from the Akabeko.  About a half an hours walk, probably."  Kiana stepped out, her bag slung over her head.  She took in everything around her.  "Wow, this is amazing."  She turned around to face the building.  "H-Hinode-san…"

"Hmm?"

"You said absolutely nothing about your uncle living in a mansion."  Her eyes grew as her head tilted up to view the balconies on the top floor.  Her mouth dropped open.

Hinode walked past her younger friend.  "Well, I guess I never told you about the Yokoshiro estates, now did I?"

"E-estates?  You just made that plural."  Kiana received a nod.  "That explains about all those experiences that you've had here in Japan.  Going out into the fields, swimming in the creeks…"

Hinode giggled.  "And all those horse rides… that reminds me, be ready for an afternoon trail ride tomorrow.  My uncle has been saying that that is one thing he wants to take you on."

"Ano… I've never really ridden."

Hinode stepped up to the few amount of stairs that headed towards the front door.  "You'll learn how to."

A butler came towards the two females.  "If you would, please follow me."  Hinode and Kiana followed the tailored man into the massive home.  "Yokoshiro-sama, they have arrived."

"Ah, Hinode-chan, how is my favorite niece?"  A man of about fifty-five entered the lobby.  He was barely shorter than Kiana and had grey hair and a grey mustache.  He also had some little extra 'meat' around his mid-section.

Hinode embraced the older man.  "Uncle, how has if been since I left this morning?"

They released each other.  "Oh, whenever you left, things became dull, but now that you are back, everything is fine again.  I take it that that is Kiana-chan?"  He stared at the brunette as she looked around the room.

She came upon a figure and poked it.  "Is this thing a statue?"  It suddenly moved, startling Kiana.  She jumped back a fair distance, surprising Professor Yokoshiro.

"That, my dear, is the head butler, Tegoushi-san."

Hinode's giggles turned into laughter.

Kiana threw a hand to her face, it then slide, showing her eyes.  "I feel like such a fool."

"Do not worry, Enderson-sama, things like this tend to happen."  Tegoushi said.

She sighed.  "You have my permission to address me as Kiana, or better yet, Neko.  I've never been for the whole formal, name calling… thing?"

He nodded, "I can do that, Neko-sama."  He bowed to Kiana and rose with a smile.  He then bowed before Hinode and Professor Yokoshiro before leaving the room.

Kiana stood in her place, watching the retreating back.  She then shrugged and turned to her friend.  "What?"

Hinode laughed.  "Oh, it's nothing."  The copper-haired female straightened up before the professor.  "Uncle, I'm going to show Neko-san to her room.  I'll be back in an hour or so."

Professor Yokoshiro nodded.  "Very well, but won't Kiana-chan return with you?"

The woman shook her head.  "Iie, her curiosity about this place will get the best of her, causing her to wander around."  She looked over at her friend who was busily examining a tapestry at the other side of the lobby.  "As I said…"

The older man chuckled.  "I completely understand.  I'm sure there's more than one reason why people call her Neko.  I hope she enjoys herself.  I'll allow her to settle in, but be sure you show her the dining room.  I want both of you down here at six for dinner."

Hinode nodded.  "Trust me, Neko-san will find the dining room and kitchen without being told where it is."

"Alright.  Show her around and let her explore, just tell her to stay indoors.  If she likes to wander around, it will be difficult to find her outside.  I'll see you later, my dear."  With what needed to be said, the professor left the room to attend some papers.

Hinode sighed.  "Come on Neko-san."

"Eh?"  Kiana had been disrupted from her studying but made her way up the stairs, following her older friend.

"Oh wow!  This is beautiful.  Who is she?"  Kiana asked, starring at the large painted picture over the fireplace mantle.

"My mother.  Uncle Yokoshiro loved her dearly.  She was the only sibling he had."

"Oh…" Kiana looked away from Hinode and at the picture.  "She was truly beautiful.  I remember you told me she died from cancer about seven years ago."

Hinode nodded.  "I was the only offspring out of the whole family."

"I thought you had cousins."

"One, but he lives in Europe.  For some reason he hates the family."

Kiana sat down on the bed.  "He's from your dad's side of the family, isn't he?"  She received a yes.  "So, Yokoshiro-san doesn't have any children of his own and he never married."

"How did you know?  I never told you."  Hinode joined her friend.

"Easy.  I could tell by how he acted.  He was glad that you had returned, and if he did have a wife, she would've greeted us at the door.  As for the children, there was nothing to prove that there had been any.  If there had, the house would have some signs of being child proof."

"Uh huh…"

Kiana giggled.  "Oh, and if he was married or did have kids, I'm sure there would've been a load of pictures above the fireplace in the lobby."

"Right, I knew you were being full of yourself."

"Nani?  What are you talking about, I would never…" Kiana pushed her friend over to watch her roll on the bed.

Hinode picked herself up and walked to the door.  "You're welcome to roam around the house, but don't go outside."

"Doushite?"

"It'd take too long to find you for dinner."

Kiana gave a nervous laugh.

"I'll see you in the dining room at six.  Have fun and don't get into trouble, ne?"  Hinode watched as Kiana's mischievous grin appeared on her face.  "Yeah, just as I thought."  The woman closed the door and left to go about on an errand.

Kiana looked around the room.  She noticed the dark colored curtains that hung over part of the open window.  The breeze slowly wafted in.  The bed she would be sleeping in was huge, with four posts and a blue awning.  The mattress was about two and a half feet off the ground, but it was incredibly soft.  "Hope I don't roll out of it, " she murmured.  She lay down and gazed at the over hanging fabric.

Kiana shot up.  She heard a distant cry.  "What the hell was that?"  She got off the bed and made her way out of the door and down the hall.  Her socks patted against the carpeted floor as she followed the faint sound, but after a few minutes, the cries disappeared.  Kiana continued, deciding to explore the house.  "They said I could, as long as I didn't go outside."

The seventeen year old began her journey of curiosity.

~*~*~*~*~

"CHE!" Enshoru yelped, gripping his arm in attempt to stop the bleeding from the katana wound.  "Why the hell did you do that?"  The lengthy man dropped to one knee.  The pain shot throughout his body.  His chin length black hair fell in front of his eyes, hiding the anger that would have shown.

A somewhat shorter but muscular man of forty-two held the katana, resting the blade on his shoulder.  "You should know better than to attack me like you usually do.  You always leave yourself open, and it's about time you actually learn this.  The fencing swords are not enough."  The man flung his head to the right, soon allowing his dark hair to settle.  He took note that a thin figure stood in the shadows with a sly smirk.  "Ah, Yatsune-san, I did not know that you had returned."  He bowed before the figure."

"Tsunare-san, I see that your fighting skills have improved since my absence."

"Arigato, sir."  The short man stood.  "Enshoru!"

The lengthy man lowered his head to Yatsune.  

Yatsune stepped from the shadows.  He had a tall lean figure with broad shoulders.  His brown hair was kept in a short ponytail at his nape.  His eyes were narrow to match his face, which had a thin mustache upon his upper lip.  Yatsune was attired in a blue kimono and grey hakama as a bokken rest in his left hand.  The thirty-one year old man crossed the room, facing Tsunare.

"Since I have just arrived, I want to see how well you have improved."  Yatsune rested a hand on Tsunare's arm.  "Fight with the katana."

"Sir, are you sure, all you have is that bokken.  I could easily hurt you."

"Keep it!"  The younger man barked.

"Hai."

Yatsune turned to Enshoru.  "Get your wound cleaned and get Neran-kun over here."

Enshoru did as commanded.

In no time, a stout young man of twenty-five waltzed into the practice room.  "Yatsune-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you once again.  How was your trip?"

"Good.  Now enough chitter-chatter.  I want to witness and experience, for myself, your improvement.  Both you and Yatsune will attack me at once, using your katana."

Neran stood in disbelief.  "S-sir, are you sure?"

"Enough questions, chikuso!  Attack already!"  Yatsune prepared himself by stepping into a defense stance, readying his bokken.

Tsunare and Neran stared at each other before they yelled and darted forward, stabbing with their katana's.

~*~*~*~*~

Professor Yokoshiro busily looked through some papers.  He released a heavy sigh.  "Why must those bumbling fools want me to return to Kyoto?  What business do they have now that needs my help?"  He grabbed a pen and signed his name.  "Tegoushi-san… Please come here."

The professor did not lift his head as the butler made his way into the office.  "Sir?"

Professor Yokoshiro then met the older man's eyes.  "I have a wish to ask of you.  You are a dear friend to me and have helped me through the years.  You have always traveled with me on important business meetings.  What I request of you now is to please stay here as I leave to Kyoto in another four days."

Tegoushi nodded.  "I understand, Sir.  You've mentioned this before, that if your niece is here, you would wish to have her attend your next meeting involving some of the government officials.  I take it, that this is the time which you have spoken of?"  He received a nod.  "What of Neko-sama?"

"She came here to Japan to visit and I'm sure she would rather stay here in Tokyo, rather than travel more than she needs to.  Will you please send word to Hinode-chan that she is to ready herself for five days?"

"Yes sir.  I shall tell her."  Tegoushi left the room.

The professor leaned back in his chair, relaxing, before returning to the paper work before him.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh?" Kiana questioned.  "So this is Professor Yokoshiro-san's personal library?  I'm going to have to ask him later on if I can have permission to look at what he has."

"That would be wise, Neko-sama.  Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to continue with."  The older woman walked past the brunette.

"Gomen, " Kiana lowered her head in apology.  She walked down a hall and the cries returned, startling the teen.

Kiana had walked and explored a small portion of the mansion, every so often running into the maids or butlers.  They were kind and showed her around before going back to what they were doing.  Kiana understood; they were busy so they could not help her for long.  But no one was around at the moment the cries sounded again.

Being as curious and determined as she was, Kiana once again begun to seek out the source of the cries.

She trotted her way down the passages, but would come upon a dead end or a set of stairs.  She never went up, knowing the sounds came from ahead or down below in the next floor.  At times the cries would desist, losing Kiana, but they would start up in no time again.  "What is going on?"  She muttered to herself, running down a set of steps.  Her pace quickened as she made her way down a few more halls.  She turned a corner and came to a pair of sliding rice-paper doors set in a long wall.  "Hmm?"

"KYAAAA!" A scream penetrated the thin doors, causing Kiana to take a sudden step back.

The female shook her head and moved toward the doors, slowly sliding them open.  She viewed the interior of a practice room.  There were open doors to the outside on the other end of the room.  There were three quickly moving figures, all holding swords.

"Chotto…" Kiana muttered, "One of them is holding a bokken."

Two of the three figures attacked the one with the wooden sword.  A snap echoed through the room as blood drenched the floor.

Kiana gasped.  Once realizing that she had made a noise, she threw her hand on her mouth.

"What was that?" One man asked, as he lay on the floor, struggling to stand.

"Someone's here, " the thin man with the bokken said, walking to the doors.

Kiana took a step back.  She was in astonishment, believing that the man that came to the door was the one that had been harmed, when he was actually the one that inflicted the damage to the other men.

The man forcefully slid the door completely open and stared at the female before him.  He was covered in blood, yet none of it came from him.  "Who are you and whose permission do you have to be down here?"  He growled.

Kiana felt the man's anger flare.  She stepped back one more time.  "Yokoshiro-san said I could explore the mansion…" She answered timidly, trying to in some sort of way act innocent, although she knew she was.

The man stared at Kiana with an untrustworthy glint in his eyes.  "You have no right to be down here.  Leave."

"Yatsune-sama, give her a break.  She's but a child, how would she know the rules?" 

Kiana's eyes widened.  "Nothing but a child?" she choked.  "I am insulted.  And no, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be down here.  Yokoshiro-san just said that I was welcome to roam around.  He said nothing about…"

Yatsune raised a hand to slap Kiana but she moved past him into the large room, seeing as to her only exit was blocked by two other men.  His anger rose as he turned towards her.  "Get the hell out of here."  He barked, motioning for Tsunare and Neran to restrain her.

Kiana saw a hand reach towards her so she moved out of the way, causing Neran to fall.  He had blood gushing out of a wound.  Her eyes widened and she ran to the sliding paper doors to the outside.  But, instead of going through them, she was stopped as two men stood in her way.  "I don't give a damn as to what you're doing, but just leave me out of it and let me go."

Yatsune snorted.  "You should have done as I said from the start."

Kiana rushed towards the two men but did not expect to see a set of katanas blocking her.  She did a back flip to get away from them.

"As I said, you should have listened.  I don't want some snot nosed, big mouth teen snooping around.  I don't have any idea as to how much you've heard…"

Kiana looked back at the man, standing up.  "I just got here.  Wile roaming the halls, all I've heard for the past thirty minutes is screaming and yelling with a few occasional moments of silence.  That's it."

Tsunare chuckled.  "Ever hear of curiosity killed the cat?"

"Don't joke…" Kiana spat.

"How can I trust the word of a…"

"Neko-san!"  Hinode cried out from the hall.

Yatsune did an about face.  "Hinode-sama, when did you return?  Forget that.  It's a pleasure to see you again."  He bent down and kissed her hand.

Hinode blinked a few times.  "I came back yesterday.  But answer me this, why are you covered in blood and what is Neko-san doing in the practice room?"

"Neran-kun, Tsunare-san and I were practicing.  As for her, " Yatsune smiled as he looked over to Kiana, "she just happened to come around while we were practicing.  We told her to leave, but she refused to."

"Neko-san?" Hinode questioned.

Kiana dashed towards her friend.  "Hinode-san, onegai, let's leave."

"Nani?"

"Onegai?"

Hinode nodded.  "Alright, demo…" she turned to Yatsune.  "Enough nonsense, get the blood cleaned up and meet with my uncle.  I'm sure he hasn't heard of your arrival yet."

"Hai, Hinode-sama."

Kiana and Hinode left, turning down a hall.

Being sure that the two females were out of hearing distance Yatsune began, "We need to get rid of her someway.  She knows too much."

"How can we be sure of that sir?"  Neran asked as he opened a cabinet to get some bandages.

Yatsune turned to the younger man.  "I don't wish to take any chances.  We need to be rid of all loose ends."

Neran nodded, although he did not like the idea that he figured ran through the older man's head.

 ~*~*~*~*~

"Hinode-san, " Kiana muttered, breaking the silence between her and the older woman.  "How well do you trust, uh, Yatsune-san?"

Hinode looked to the younger female before her.  She breathed heavily.  Kiana could tell that she was angry.  "I trust Yatsune-san with my life.  He has been loyal to my uncle for years.  What I can't understand is why you didn't listen to him.  Why were you causing trouble?"

"Me… causing trouble?  Give me a break, Hinode-san.  Yokoshiro-san said that I was welcome to roam about, just as long as I stayed inside.  No one told me that there are areas here that are restricted.  There were no warnings.  No signs saying 'Personnel Only'.  How am I to know?  Besides, that Yatsune was not friendly what so ever.  All I did was follow my ears because I heard a lot of yelling and screaming and I wanted to know what was going on.  When he found me at the door, he started to yell and was ready to slap me, so I did what came natural.  I darted into the room.  I don't know what he and those men are up to, but there's nothing good that will come out of it.  I can tell you that."

"I'm sorry, but I've know Yatsune-san for too long."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Hinode was caught by the sudden question.  "Neko-san?"

"Tell me, have I ever lied to you?  Because that's sure what it sounds like your convicting me of.  I admit, I'll get into trouble, I'll get into fights, I'll sometimes do things that I'm not supposed to, but, I will not do something without reason and I do not lie."

"Iie, you've never lied to me, demo…" Hinode turned away, "I've trusted Yatsune-san for so long.  He's an advisor to my uncle and one of the most trusted out of anyone who works here.  At the moment, I don't know what to believe.  Please understand."

Kiana turned away as silence filled the hall.  She shook her head.  "I do."  She stated.  "Let's forget this whole ordeal and grab something to eat.  I'm getting a bit hungry after all that searching."

Hinode chuckled.  "You never fail to amaze me."

Kiana shrugged.  "Yare yare.  Now, where's that kitchen?"

~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think?"  Professor Yokoshiro questioned before taking a bite from his food.

"Huh?"  Kiana looked up from her meal.  "Oh, this place is really interesting… and big."

The professor laughed.  "Yes is it."

Kiana picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks.  "I've been meaning to ask… would it be possible that I could go into your library?  If you don't want me to, that's alright, I'm just…"

"It's fine.  After dinner I'll open the library up to you."

Kiana smiled.  "Arigatou."  She ate her meat.

Tegoushi picked up Hinode's bowl.  "Neko-sama, what kind of books do you like to read?"

"Fiction.  Anything to get me out of this realm, as long as it has nothing to do with war."

"What do you mean by this realm?"  The professor asked.

Kiana smirked.  "There are things in this world that I desperately want to get away from.  Reading into fantasy worlds helps me do just that."

 "Uncle?" Hinode looked to the older man.  "Does Neko-san know what we're going to be doing in a few days?"

Professor Yokoshiro ate part of his salad.  "Well, Kiana-chan, Hinode and I will be leaving to Kyoto in four days.  There's some business that needs to be taken care of.  We'll be away for a matter of five days.  I've figured that you would rather stay in Tokyo.  The staff would do a great taking care of you, and I know that Tegoushi-san will see to that.  This will also give you a chance to explore part of the city.  Would you prefer to stay put for awhile instead of traveling more than you need to?"  He leaned back, allowing Tegoushi to pick up the dishes.

Kiana pondered on what was said.  "The purpose for your trip to Kyoto is for business.  If I came along, I would probably be in the way and my presence may distract you from what needs to be done.  So, it would be best if I stayed.  Besides, I'm sure that it's something pretty important."

Hinode smiled.  "I'm glad that you understand.  Enough of this, we have completed dinner and my uncle said that he would take you to his library.  I will be outside with Sakara-san tending to the garden.  Neko-san, you are welcome to join me anytime you find a book you want to read."

All three stood up from their seats and left the dining room.  Hinode went her separate way as Professor Yokoshiro and Kiana went to the library.

~*~*~*~*~

Tsunare walked past the practice room.  "Neran-kun, what is taking so long?"

"I just had to put something up."  Neran followed the older man.  "What happened to Enshoru-san?"

"He's with Yatsune-sama.  They're talking about the plans."

Neran turned away.  His arm lay in a sling.  "I'm still uncomfortable about this situation.  I'm not sure if I'm up to the task ahead."

Tsunare stopped and turned to the younger man.  "Are you going to turn your back on Yatsune-sama and become a traitor?  There is too much staked on this event."

"No, demo, I just don't feel right about…"

A hand collided with Neran's already slightly bruised face.  Tsunare moved close enough for no one else to hear.  "Have you forgotten?  There are other people here.  If anyone overhears, that's the end of Yatsune-sama and us.  Do you want that?"  Neran shook his head.  "Good, now make sure that you can wield a katana within three days.  Be prepared before the incident occurs, got that?"  The older man stood straight and walked off.

Neran bowed.  "Hai."

~*~*~*~*~

"How is your arm?"  Yatsune questioned.

Enshoru sat down.  "Better.  The pain has subsided."

"Will you be able to swing a katana in a few days?"

"Hai."

Yatsune pulled a few documents out from the desk he sat at.  "Take a look at these."  He handed the papers over to Enshoru.

The thirty-four year old leaned back as he received the documents.  He carefully read though the text and looked over the charts.  After reading the last sentence, Enshoru shot up, sending pain through his arm.  "Sir, you must be mad.  How can you possible bring yourself to do such a deed?  I will not be able…"

"You will do as you are commanded."  Yatsune's eyes narrowed.  Enshoru sat down.  "I will do whatever it takes.  The plans will be followed and they will be executed at midnight April seventeenth."

"How will you be able to do this?  They believe you are loyal to them."

"Exactly, they'll never know what hit them."   Yatsune smirked and chuckled.

~To Be Continued~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Japanese~**

Chotto – Just a minute…

Demo – But…

Doushite – Why?

Ne – Right

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  Ah, chapter three is complete.  I wonder what Yatsune, Enshoru, Tsunare and Neran are up to.  Oh wait; I'm the one writing this, so I do know.  Lol.  Hope you enjoyed it.  Please leave your comments in a review.  Arigatou.  Oh, don't worry, the Kenshin-gumi will be present in the next chapter.

If anyone has any questions, the four men mentioned above are my original characters, they are not from the anime or manga.  Chow.   =^.^=


End file.
